User blog:Bunnylove14/The Amazing JD Race 1!
So the game show ban is done! I can finally start a project that I was about to start right before the ban started! That's right- it's Amazing Race JD style! :D This is basically just a crossover between JD and Amazing Race where teams of two compete to win! Each leg (episode) there is a pit stop. The last team to get to the pit stop is eliminated. This continues until there are only threeteams of two left that battle it out to make it to the last pit stop. The first team to make it to the last pit stop will win! :D This game show is a going to be a bit more chill then others like survivor. '''There is no voting, less strategy, etc. So if you have wanted to join a game show but are unsure if you want to so to it being a lot this is the perfect one to join! I am excited to have a fun time with everyone! Teams PHOTOS COMING SOON James and Sandra- The Survivor Fans Shaniqua and Royale- Sass Queens HeyIt'sJosh and DC Hooke- The Chanels Lucas and GetLuck- Fanart Kings Heyppls and MistyMelissa- The Bæs =JacktheCREEPER- Game Show Pro Someone1000 and KianJustDanceLover16- The Barbados Players Results *Skirlls was evacuated durning leg 2, so Jack continued as a solo team. Key 1st place, winner of leg Safe Second to last place, safe Last place, eliminated from race Leg 1 Paris-->Paris ---- '''Bunny: '''Welcome to the race guys! We are here at the Museé d'Orsay in Paris, France! In the early 1900's, this museum used to be a train station. It was later turned in to a museum in 1978. It is the starting line for the first ever Amazing JD Race! 7 teams are here, about to start a race around the world! It's time to start! Your first clue is outside of this museum. When the race starts you must race to the cluebox! ---- READY!!! SET!!! GO!!! -All teams run outside of museum and arrive at cluebox- '''Otoshi: (reading the clue) Take a taxi to the birthplace of Just Dance! Bunny: All teams will now head to Ubisoft Paris, the birthplace of Just Dance! ---- Sandra:Wow, Paris. The food is pretty gross. The only thing I've really eaten is baguette. The escargot is pretty gross, because, snails... Not my type. I just wanna get this started. ---- -All teams get taxis and race to Ubi Paris- ---- Bunny: 'Teams will now take place in their first challenge! Both team members must play "Just Dance" at Ubi Paris. Once both members have scored 5 stars, Ubi Mouss will hand them their next clue! ---- -All players dancing- '''Fanart Kings: '''Done! '''Mouss: '''Here is your next clue! '''GetLuck: '(reading clue) Go upstars and see where the magic is made! ---- 'Bunny: '''Teams must go upstairs to the creative department where they will complete their first roadblock! One member of each team must make a flag for their team. When you are done making your flag, you will give it to Alkis Argyriadis the Creative Director for JD2016. If he thinks your flag is good enough, he will give you your next clue! ---- '''GetLuck: '''I will start working on the flag! -Chanels finish challenge 1- '''Chanel 1#: '''I will do the flag! -Survivor fans finish challenge 1- '''Sandra: '''Time to start flag-making! '''GetLuck: '''I am done with my flag! '''Alkis: '''This is amazing! Here is your next clue! '''Lucas: '(reading clue) Go to the marketing department for your final challenge! ---- '''Bunny: '''The team member that didn't make the flag will do this next challenge. The marketing department works hard to think of the "amazing" just dance ads that we see on tv like the "amazing" cell phone ads! You must make a slogan/motto for your team! When the ubi worker is happy with your slogan, she will give you the final clue for this leg! ---- '''Lucas: I will start thinking... -Sass Queens finish challenge 1- Royale: '''I will make our flag fabulous! -Pros finish challenge 1- '''Jack: '''I will work on our flag -Baes+Barbados players finish challenge 1- '''Melissa: '''I will draw our flag! '''Someone: '''And I will draw ours! ---- '''Bunny: All teams have finished the first challenge, but only the Fanart Kings have made it to the third one! ---- -Chanels+Baes finish challenge 2- Chanel 3#: 'I will design our motto! '''Heyppls: '''I will make our quote -Survivor Fans finish challenge 2- '''James: '''I will do ours! '''Lucas: '''I am done with our quote! '''Ubi employee: '''Here is your clue! '''GetLuck: '(reading clue) Make your way to the first pit stop, the Eiffel Tower! '''Lucas: '''Let's go! -Sass Queens finish challenge 2 and Chanels finish challenge 3- '''Shaniqua: '''I will do our quote! '''Chanel 1#- '''Let's go 3#! If we hurry we could still get 1st! '''Bunny:(at pit stop) I see a team coming!!! ... ... ... GetLuck: '''We made it! '''Bunny: '''Fanart Kings, you got 1st place this leg! :D '''Lucas: '''Yay! '''Bunny: '''I see another team! '''Chanel 3#: '''We are here! '''Bunny: '''Chanels, you got 2nd place! -Pros and Barbados players finish challenge 2- '''Kian: '''I will work on our quote! '''Otoshi: '''I will do ours! -Survivor Fans and Sass Queens finish challenge 3- ---- '''Royale: I think that Shaniqua & I are one of the strongest teams in the competition. However i do believe that we aren't going to be the first team eliminated. In my opinion i think our rivals in the game would be JD4 & Sandra. ---- Bunny:(at pit stop) I see two teams coming! Sandra: '''Made it! '''Royale: We are here! Bunny: '''3rd Place goes to the Survivor Fans, 4th to the Sass Queens! -Pros finish challenge 3- '''Bunny: '''I see another team! '''Jack: '''Oh no! Are we last? '''Bunny: Don't worry! You got 5th this leg! ---- Bunny: All teams except the Baes and the Barbados Players have checked into the pit stop and are safe! One of them will go home. ---- -Baes and Barbados players finish challenge 3- '''Kian: '''Hurry! '''Melissa: '''Let's go! '''Bunny: '''I see a team! ... ... ... ... ... ... '''Heyppls: '''We are finally here! '''Bunny: '''Baes, you are in 6th place! Congrats, you are still in the race! '''Melissa: '''Yay! '''Bunny: '''I see the last team! '''Kian: '''Are we last? '''Bunny: '''Barbados Players, I am sorry to say you have come in last. You have been eliminated from the race. -Barbados players return home- '''Bunny: '''6 teams are left! Who will go home next? Leg 2 Paris-->Rio de Janerio '''Bunny: '''Welcome to leg 2 of the race! Contestants will be flying to Rio de Janerio! :D Here are your challenges! :D '''A Challenge: '''In this challenge, one team member must make up your own dish (ie the ingredients, how to make it, what it tastes like, etc. DONT ACTUALLY MAKE IT IRL LOL!) You must use one of the following items that are commonly found in Brazilian cuisine! Send your dish to liammfmc@gmail.com YOU MUST USE ONE OF THESE IN YOUR DISH! If you don't know what the ingredients are, look them up! :D *Black beans *Carne Seca (type of meat) *Lime *Hot peppers *Kale '''B Challenge: '''Since the 2016 Olympics are going to be in Rio, you are going an online version of one of the summer Olympics sports- ARCHERY! Here is the link - you may only play the game once! Send your score to liammfmc@gmail.com '''Team challenge: '''Play Dagaomba. It's on so many games i'm sure there is at least one that you own! XD Send score to liammfmc@gmail.com You can only play it once Remember- at least one member of each team must send in a confessional! :) Good luck! :D -ANNOUNCEMENT- Skrills has been hurt during leg 2, and cannot continue. Jack will continue as a solo team. Leg 2 Bunny: Racers..... GO -All teams leave- 5 hours later, at pit stop Bunny: I see a team coming :D Sandra: We are here! Bunny: Congrats, you are in first! now we wait... -One Week Later- Bunny: Hmm, looks like they all gave up. Sandra and James...... CONGRATS, YOU ARE THE WINNERS OF THE AMAZING JD RACE 1! Sandra and James: YAAAAS! Category:Blog posts